


Change the World

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Unadulterated Clark/Lois shipping here. Let's wallow!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 2





	Change the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duskwillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskwillow/gifts).



> Vid originally created in 2009.
> 
> Original notes: This vid was made for and is dedicated to Duskwillow. I asked for some Smallville vid prompts a couple of weeks ago, and she provided the song and the pairing and 6 episodes that I could use for clips (I cheated and used several more). Not only that, but she also provided the gorgeous banner and icons. Thank you, Cris! This one is for you.
> 
> Sincere gratitude to my beta bop_radar, whose awesomeness humbles me. *hugs*

  
Banner by Duskwillow

**Song:** Change the World  
 **Artist:** Finger Eleven  
 **Fandom:** _Smallville_  
 **Pairing:** Clark Kent/Lois Lane  
 **Summary:** Unadulterated Clark/Lois shipping here. Let's wallow!  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Uses clips from seasons 4-8.

[Change the World, 114MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/shp5lb256s.wmv).   
[Change the World, 78MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vej97clj13.avi).  
[Change the World, 30MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8eu3ab679a.avi). Click to download.

**Streaming:** **YouTube** here: ["Change the World" on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee9sXpCLnAM&feature=channel_page)  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/183808.html).


End file.
